


Meet the Rodger-Stark-Parkers

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [86]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame spoiler Free, F/M, I have five chapters written, I've had this on my computer forever, don't know where I'm going with this, seems like a good time to read fanfiction to forget
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: “Wait, your dad is Tony Stark?” Matt draws the line there. If he didn't, how dumb would you think he was when you thought about it later?Your eyes go wide, realizing what you told him. Once you get ahold of yourself, you sigh. “Yeah, the one and only.”“Then your other dad is Steve Rogers.” He confirms.You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. “Yeah.”"Sorry, I couldn't play dumb any longer."





	1. Chapter 1

You've been going out with Matt for four months before he tells you about how he lost his sight and his father. You reach across the table, taking his hand and thinking about your own tragedies.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I know it's hard."

You know it's hard? Do you, though? If he had a dollar for every time someone said that to him. It's an effort not to take his hand back and withdraw altogether. But he knows you're trying to comfort him so he doesn't call you out on it. He's pretty sure he's growing to love you and he can't handle the idea of you pitying him. That's one thing he's never picked up from you. He lets it slide with a passive "it was a long time ago."

"That doesn't always make it easier."

He tilts his head to the side, listening to the light shake only he can hear in your voice, the change in your breathing as you decide whether to tip him off. It seems you know more about loss than he thought. Of course, he knows he's not the only one who has lost people but most people are still thrown by the orphan boy thing. "You sound like you're speaking from experience."

You sigh. "I was lucky I had Peter. Our parents died on a trip with mystery surrounding it. I remember them speaking in hushed voices to my aunt and uncle about something important— something dangerous— before they came out and kissed Peter and me goodbye. They died in a plane crash the next day. Our aunt and uncle took us in for a couple years, but then my uncle died and as hard as she tried, Aunt May wasn't prepared to support and raise two kids on her own. I'm sure she would've made it work— there are plenty of single moms out there— but social services came and took us. We were in the system for about a year before our dads adopted us. A few times, couples tried to adopt Peter but upon seeing my hysteria, they moved on. He was still little, and cute. He would have still been theirs. I felt bad, but I couldn't lose him too."

Matt runs his hand along yours. "So what happened? You said your dads adopted you. Did they know each other?"

It takes you a minute to process the question but you laugh once you do. Sometimes you forget that having two dads isn't everyone's normal. "Well, I hope they knew each other. They're married." When Matt goes quiet, you sigh and pull your hand away. This wouldn't be the first time homophobia got in the way of a relationship. The first time you broke off a relationship because of it, your two superhero dads looked devastated. It wasn't something you ever wanted to see again, much less be the cause of. Still, neither of them are idiots. It wasn't long before they learned to decode your shrugs and statements of 'it wasn't working'. Steve's the only one who ever apologized for it. You, of course, shut him down at the very thought. It's the other people who have the problem, not your wonderful dads.

"I'm sorry." Matt finally says.

"For what?" It's a challenge.

"For assuming. I thought you meant two single dads adopted each of you or something. Sorry if I made it awkward. I swear I don't have anything against it."

You let out a breath of relief. "Yeah, I'll admit I'm a bit defensive about it. They gave us the best childhood we could've asked for. Even though I remember— and will always love— our bio parents, it doesn't make Steve and Tony any less of real parents."

Matt nods. "I'm sure you've had to be defensive about it. I'm just sorry I made you think you needed to be with me."

You smile. "It's okay, Matt."

"So, what do they do?"

"Tony's an engineer, scientist, general genus, you name it. Steve's a soldier."

Matt can't help but notice the similarities between your dads and certain masked heroes. Not to mention your phrasing. You didn't say military or specify a specific branch, you said soldier. But if you're not advertising, he's not going to push it. "My dad was a boxer." He offers.

"Yeah?"

He nods. "Battlin' Jack Murdock."

"Did he win?"

Matt shakes his head with a rueful smile. "Not often."

"Ah."

"What about your dad, Steve? Is he still fighting?"

"Yeah, I don't think it's something he could give up. Luckily, he's able to live here and go on missions, so he still got to be with us growing up." You smile. "He still goes to this old gym, Fogwells, even though we have one in our house."

"Fogwells?"

"Yeah, that's what it's called."

"That's where my dad used to practice. I still go there to breathe in the sweat, hear the rattling of the chains, the swift blows against sand-filled leather. You know, remember him." He gives a little shrug.

"Nostalgia. My dad goes there for the same reason. It's one of the few things that haven't changed since—" 1940. You stop yourself. "He was younger." You finish. All this time together and you've danced around your parents being Avengers just fine and now you've almost let it out three times in one conversation. You need to get a hold of yourself.

Matt, of course, catches your slip. His previous point remains. "So, you said Peter was still little when you were in foster care. How much younger than you is he?"

"He was only five when we were in foster care. He's fifteen now— the age I was when our parents died."

"That must've been hard. I always wondered what it would be like for someone to come in, to see all the other kids, coo over the babies, then choose you."

You press your lips into a thin line. "Yeah, it was great to get out of there, but it was scary too. Better the devil you know, and all that. I didn't know these men. As kind as they seemed, I was sure that they only adopted me because they wanted Peter and they saw how much he loved me. They thought they could come and take my Peter like that."

"I'm sure they wouldn't have taken on another kid on a whim."

You raise a brow. "You've never met my dads. Anyway, I know better now. Like I said though, I thought I knew I was there as an afterthought. Still, they didn't separate us, and they treated us well. They gave me the space I needed while letting me know they were there for me if I needed them. It made me respect them before I realized that I had room in my heart to love them. I still remember Tony tossing a Stark Phone at me saying 'Here. test out my new prototype, will you?'" You laugh at the memory. "When I looked through it, he had programmed his and Steve's numbers into it as dad #1 and dad #2 with their respective pictures."

"Wait, your dad is Tony Stark?" Matt draws the line there. If he didn't, how dumb would you think he was when you thought about it later?

Your eyes go wide, realizing what you told him. Once you get ahold of yourself, you sigh. "Yeah, the one and only."

"Then your other dad is Steve Rogers." He confirms.

You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. "Yeah."

"Sorry, I couldn't play dumb any longer."

"Was it that obvious?" You deflate.

He chuckles. "Yeah. I mean, that would be a pretty big coincidence otherwise. But wow; I can't imagine. Going from living in a community home to living with them. It must've been a culture shock."

You shrug. "What was once shiny and new becomes normal fast. Especially for kids. They're resilient. Yeah, at first it was shocking, but they did everything they could to make us comfortable. Which, you know, My dad's a billionaire, he went overboard at first."

Matt gives you a fond smile. "They sound great."

"They are. I remember, when I was still getting used to them, some kid at school said that homosexuality is a sin. I turned around and broke his nose with one well-aimed punch." The corner of your mouth twitches up. "I still remember the look on his face."

Matt's eyebrows shoot up, a grin tugging at his own lips. "Wow, did you get in trouble?"

"Almost. My dads showed up with stern faces."

—0—

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Tony asked. Steve stood beside him with his arms over his chest.

You shrugged.

Tony looked around and sighed. When he said your name, it was already deliberate with a false sense of calm. "We've tried to be understanding with you. Both of us know what it's like to lose your parents. Your life being uprooted in every other aspect, not knowing if someone was going to take Peter from you. That couldn't have been easy. But punching someone over their religious beliefs? You can't do that."

"What? That's not what happened." You paused. "Or at least, that's not why I did it."

Steve puffed up at that, narrowing his eyes. "That's what they told us."

"He had been bothering me all day, then he said that being gay is a sin against God."

Steve and Tony exchanged glances, unsure of what to do with that information.

"I think this is where we're supposed to tell you that violence is never the answer." Tony started.

"Given what we do, that seems hypocritical." Steve continued. "I don't like bullies either." He smiled and clapped a hand on your shoulder.

You looked between the two of them for a second, trying to figure out when they were going to pull the rug out. When nothing happened, a little smile started inching its way onto your face. You shot up from the chair, wrapping your arms around Steve before you could stop yourself. He hesitated for only a moment, surprised at your show of affection before he wrapped you in his strong arms.

When you pulled back, you couldn't bring yourself to look at either of them.

"Alright, let's go get you un-expelled," Tony said, walking back into the principal's office.

~*~

Later that night, you were crying into your pillow when Steve rapped on the door. You took in a quick breath and wiped your eyes before steadying your voice. "Come in."

He poked his head in before the rest of his body followed. Despite wiping the tears away, he could see your puffy, red eyes clear as day. He came over and sat next to you on your bed without a word, giving you a chance to start the conversation. When you didn't, he gave you a gentle nudge.

"You okay?" He murmured.

"I'm fine."

"It's okay not to be, you know."

You gave him a sharp look. "Why do you care? I know I'm only here because you and Tony saw how much Peter needed me."

Steve let out a breath and hung his head. "What makes you think that?"

This herculean man next to you sounding so small and hurt made you regret your words. "I don't know." You softened.

"Come on. There has to be a reason why you said it."

"Peter's so little and cute. People still want him. He almost got adopted a couple times, but I got hysterical and they moved on."

The only thing Steve wanted at that moment was to pull you into a hug, but he wanted to let you initiate. So instead, he hunched in on himself. "Y/n, Tony and I love your brother. Never doubt that. We weren't going to tell you this because we didn't see a reason to, but now it's obvious that you need to know. We didn't adopt you because of Peter. We wanted you, and we saw how much you and Peter need each other. With one look, we knew we were going home with two kids that day. Now, I know you had parents. Neither Tony or I, are looking to replace them. But, if you'll let us, we'd love to be an addition to your family."

For a minute all you could do was stare at him for fear of breaking down even more.

"I know legally you're our kids now. I also know that doesn't mean a relationship will be fast or simple. You have to adopt us too for us to have the relationship we want to have with you guys. And we do want that. So bad."

You were still having a hard time speaking, but you forced out words anyway. "I could really use a hug right now."

Steve let out a breath of relief and wrapped his arms around you.

—0—

"When do I get to meet them?" The words stumble out of Matt's mouth of their own accord. The resulting silence and your accelerated heart rate are enough to make him backtrack. "Sorry, I uh, I understand if it's too soon."

"No, I'm surprised, that's all."

He tilts his head to the side. "Why?"

"I've never had anyone want to meet my family because they're my family. Usually, it's because they're Avengers."

He brings your hand to his lips and presses a soft kiss there. "Well, here I am, asking to meet your family because they're yours."

You let out a little laugh. "Yeah, Matt. Of course."

The following silence lets him think. "Why would you think you had to keep that from me?"

"I don't know." You trail off in a way that implies that you very much do know. "They're Avengers. If you made it past the two dads thing, I'd be lucky if you also made it past Iron Man and Captain America. I was hoping you'd fall madly in love with me so the intimidation and fame wouldn't matter so much. People always treat me differently after they find out."

"Well, as intimidating as that makes meeting the parents, I don't see a reason to treat you any different." He takes your hand and leans in. "Because I'm pretty sure I've already fallen madly in love with you."

You bite your lip as a grin spreads across your face. "I love you too, Matt." You look around the restaurant. "Do you want to get out of here?"

He grins back at you. "I'd love to."

—0—

You wait until the next family dinner to talk to your dads and Peter about Matt. "So, there's this guy." You start, pushing your peas around your plate.

The clanging of metal on ceramic stops all at once. Except in Peter's case, who keeps eating like nothing happened. When you look up from your peas, two Avengers are staring you down.

"Wait... high school flashback," Tony says, putting his hands out.

"To yours or hers?" Peter asks through a mouthful of potatoes.

"Hers, genius. I was very internalized and very closeted in high school."

"At least one of those things has changed." Steve mumbles.

"How did this become about me?" Tony asks.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve asks, mimicking a time when he and Tony weren't so friendly. This time, there's no malice behind it.

"Not since we picked up these guys. Speaking of, you gonna tell us about this guy or are we supposed to guess?"

"Well, I can tell you about him, but I was hoping I could bring him to dinner next month."

"Of course, we'd love to meet him." Steve smiles.

"Steven, what's this about? You're dragging me in blind here. We don't know anything about this man. I thought we were a team."

"Actually, it's funny you mention going in blind because that's what he'll be doing. Since, you know, he can't see."

"He's blind?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, I didn't know how to bring it up to you guys because it's a non-issue. But if I don't mention it, you'll be all surprised when he walks in with his cane and glasses."

Steve puts a hand on your shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. If you love him, I'm sure we will too."

"Uh, Jury's still out for me." Tony pipes up.

"Speaking of—"

"Oh, don't tell me he's a lawyer."

"He's a defense attorney."

"Oh, god." Tony puts his face in his hands. "There is no god— and I've met two of them. That's the worst kind of lawyer. Take it from someone who's employed a few of them."

"Except, he'd never take your case because he only defends the innocent."

Steve raises his brows and looks at Tony.

"Are you going to sit there and let your daughter slander me like that, Steven?"

"Is she wrong?"

Tony huffs.

"I'm serious, though. He's a good man. Through and through. It's kind of ridiculous, actually."

"So it's true what they say. Girls actually do go for someone like their father." Tony puts his arm around Steve's waist. "Weird."

"Yeah, please never say anything like that again."

"Deal. It wasn't my best moment."

"Understatement of the year." Peter mumbles.

"So, tell us more about Mr. Lawyer Man." Tony prompts.

"His name is Matt."

—0—

"How was dinner?" Matt asks as you settle into his arms on his sofa.

"It was good. When I first told them about you they were surprised. They're— I want to say excited to meet you, but nervous would be more accurate."

"What do they have to be nervous about with me?"

"Well, you're the first person I've brought home since prom. I'm sure they're worried about who I'm dating and all that dad stuff. They know that I love you, so they know they're stuck with you for a while at least. They haven't seen how wonderful you are yet."

He chuckles. "What about Peter?"

"What about him?"

"I know his opinion means a lot to you. How did he take it?"

You laugh. "Matt, he's fifteen. He's more worried about who he's going to ask to prom. He barely put down his fork long enough to comment on it."

He nods. "Okay."

"So, once a month, we have family dinners. We usually see each other between, but with how hectic life can be, these dinners are time we set aside, no matter what, to be together. I told them I wanted to bring you next month. So as long as that works for you, that's what we'll plan on."

He nods. "Yeah, that works." He takes a breath. "Now I get to overthink it for a month."

"Oh, babe, don't."

"Thanks, I'll get right on that."

"I mean, it's not going to be whatever scenario you cook up in your head so try to keep an open mind. They'll love you, Matt."

He nods. "For what it's worth, I'd be proud to introduce you to my dad."

"Considering the pedestal you put him on, it's worth a lot." You kiss his cheek.

"You're one to talk. You talk about your dads like they're as lofty as everyone thinks they are."

You shrug. "They're everything family should be."


	2. Chapter 2

It’s finally the day Matt meets your family and the man without fear is, well, scared. Nervous is a more precise word, but the base emotion is fear. He’s nervous about meeting those whose opinions matter most to you. Because, even though you say you love him, you could still be oblivious to his many faults. That— you waking up and realizing that you deserve so much better than him— is his biggest fear. Your family meeting him could very well bring that to fruition. Why did he suggest this again?

“Matt, you with me?” You ask from the driver’s seat.

He takes a deep breath and flashes his best to smile, wiping the dampness from his palms onto his slacks. “Where else would I be?”

“I don’t know, lost in your thoughts. Creating some ridiculous scenario in which my family hates you, is where I’m putting my money.”

He lets out a breath. “Well, what if they do?” He rubs at his neck with a wince. He sounds so pathetic.

“If they make you think they do it’s because they’re protective. But they’re not going to. You know why?”

He sighs. “I’ll bite. Why?”

“Because if for some reason they fail to see— or more likely admit how charming, and kind, and good you are, they’ll see how happy you make me. That will be enough for them.”

“Well, plenty of people are charming. That doesn’t make them good.”

“You’re right, but you’re charming and sincere.”

He rolls his eyes behind his glasses. “Alright. You’ve convinced me. I’m wonderful.”

“Good, because we’re here.” You state as you turn the car off.

When you meet in front of the car, Matt takes your hand, his cane more of a security blanket than anything. "Hey." He murmurs before he tugs you closer, and presses a sweet kiss to your lips. "I love you.”

You squeeze his hand. “I love you too, Matt.” You assure him before you lead him to an elevator.

“Good evening, y/n and… Matthew.” Friday greets as the elevator opens.

Matt tilts his head to the side. “How did she— it— know my name?”

“I'm sure Tony already full on stalked you and added you to the system’s facial recognition system.”

Matt nods. “Ah.”

You lean in and kiss his cheek. “You’re going to be fine.”

He nods and clears his throat. “I’m sure.”

When the elevator door slides open, the smell of home-cooked comfort food hits Matt’s senses. The way the smell permeates the room, wrapping around and clinging to furniture and people alike, helps him get a feel for the space. That, along with the domestic sounds of utensils on pots and pans, low conversing, and… a mechanical whirring? One of these is not like the other.

“Oh, God.” You bury your head in Matt’s shoulder. “Maybe if we don’t make any noise, they won’t realize we’re here and we can say we forgot.”

Matt furrows his brows. “What is it?”

“My dad’s in the Iron Man suit.”

Matt throws his head back in a laugh. “Is that what I hear?”

“Shhh! I said don’t make any noise.”

He chuckles, quieter this time. “Sorry babe.”

“Yeah, I’m sure Friday alerted him the minute we were within 500 feet of the structure.”

You hear Peter’s door open and close, then quick footsteps down the hall until he comes into view. “Y/n, you’re here!”

At least Peter will always be Peter. Every time you see him, you’re reminded how lucky both of you are to still have the relationship that you do. If Tony and Steve hadn’t taken you in, you either would’ve been separated or you would've had to act as Peter’s mother. You would've made that work if you had to, but it's nice to not have to. As much as you both love your dads, you can see where he resents them for certain rules like any teenager would.

—0—

“Hey, knock knock,” Tony announced with a couple short taps to the open door. “Can I come in?”

You shrugged. “It’s your house.”

“Yes, but you’re a teenager who I’m trying to give personal space.”

“Thanks. So, what is it?”

“Nothing. I wanted to see how you were doing after the other day. That kid still bothering you?” He sits in your desk chair.

“Captain America and Iron Man come into your school, word gets around. No one is bothering me anymore.”

“See, that should be a good thing. But something in your voice is telling me that it’s not.”

You didn’t say anything. You weren’t about to whine to Tony Stark about not having any friends.

“Come on, you can talk to me.”

You glanced over at the man sitting before you and tried not to let out a snort in disbelief. You can talk to him??? As if he isn’t Tony Stark and Iron Man.

“Alright, can I guess?” When you didn’t say anything, he continued. “I’m gonna guess. Is it maybe that no one is talking to you at all? That we scared off any kind of interaction?”

The look on your face was apparently confirmation enough for him.

“Yeah. Growing up, in college, my dad was hot shit too. At least, in the circles I ran in. I felt like I could never measure up. I distanced myself from everyone, buried myself in my work, graduated early, then woke up one day and realized that I didn’t know anybody. I was stuck. Being the heir to this company— and looking back, my own self-pity— took that from me. I know it’s hard— especially right now— believe me. But you gotta put yourself out there.”

“How?”

Tony paused for a minute, then. “I don’t know, join a club.”

You raised your brows. “A club?”

“I honestly didn’t think you’d listen to me that fast. What do you like to do?”

“Punch homophobes, I guess.”

“I thought we agreed you weren’t doing that anymore.”

“I would never agree to that.”

“Come on, you gotta have a hobby of some sort. Listen to me, I’m begging my daughter to tell me about her interests. I’m either the worst parent or an incredibly average one.”

You let out a breath. “You— you actually sound a lot like my mom right now. She’d always beg me to get off my phone and get a hobby.”

“Sounds like a smart woman. Difference between her and me is— well, a lot, I’m sure. But what I was going to say is that I don’t know you. And I can’t do my job as a dad if I don’t even know you.”

“That’s a good point.”

“Thank you. I thought so.”

“So, why me?”

Tony sighed. He knew after Steve told him about his talk with you, that he’d have to have this conversation with you himself. Didn’t mean it hurt any less to hear the smallness and utter disbelief in your voice.

“I thought so.” You mumbled.

“I’m sorry, what did you think?” You looked over at him with wide eyes. “No, I want to know, because you sound like you saw something in my face that confirmed whatever you’re thinking about yourself right now. And correct me if I’m wrong, I’m spitballing here, but it wasn’t good, was it?” Once again, you didn’t answer. This time, you avoided eye contact, though, and Tony softened. Moved closer. “Listen, I need you to know that I’m not the arrogant prick everyone thinks I am. Or at least, that’s not all I am. I'm sure having an Avenger in your face like this feels like an interrogation. That’s not what I’m going for here. I’m concerned and I’m trying to show it. I didn't have a great role model when it came to that so there's going to be some trial and error here.”

“You took a deep breath. “Tony, I hate... being like this, but it’s really bothering me. On the off chance that my case worker didn’t tell you what a pain in the ass I’ve been, you sure found out the other day when I punched that kid. So putting aside the fact that I’m a problem child for a minute, I had parents. Not that long ago. I remember them. Why would a couple who was looking to raise a child together choose someone who’s 3 years away from being a legal adult?”

“You might as well ask us why we wanted to raise kids at all. We’re gay superheroes. I don’t know what about that says normal family to you, but it’s not what either of us is looking for. We’re also not young. Well, Steve’s age is… complicated. He’s technically only lived 34 years of his life but what a life it has been. You know all this from history books, but I’m going to tell you anyway. He went under in World War II and woke up just in time to fight another war. Neither of us has any intent to quit either. For us, this isn’t a job, it’s not something we could quit, it’s a responsibility that we have to stick to.”

“My uncle used to say: With great power, there must also come great responsibility. Mind you, he was being dramatic, trying to teach me the duty each person has to their fellow citizens to be decent. He died teaching me that lesson.”

“Yeah, you’ve definitely had a lot of tough breaks, kid.” He put his hand on your shoulder.

“Yeah, we got sidetracked, though. What does any of this have to do with why you and Steve chose me?”

“Well, an infant doesn’t exactly fit too well into that picture. We’d have to at least take a long break from our jobs. Or hire a nanny, then what’s the point?”

“But a five-year-old does fit into that picture?”

“I get that you’re worried about your brother, but I was answering why we chose you. Steve and I took one look at your file, read what led up to your outburst each time and knew you were someone we could help. All that rage you have inside you, we have it too. You just have to find constructive ways to channel it. In fact, if I’m right, the other day was the first time you’ve done something like that for yourself and not because you were defending someone else.”

“I mean, he was making fun of Billy and Teddy.”

“See, there you go. And I understand wanting to punch somebody who’s making others feel small. I mean, hell, it’s the first thing I did as Iron Man. It was on a bit of a different scale, but you know what I’m talking about.”

“Exactly. You guys are on an alien invasion, end of the world scale. What about the people on the ground? Everyone who has to pick up the pieces after? Who has to go on living in an unjust world? Who fights for them?”

“That’s a good question, kid. But you can’t change people’s minds. And if you could that would be a whole other moral question, in case you’re hiding some fantastic ability from us. It’s a shitty thing that happens in this world, there’s no debate about that. But we can’t have people running around being Judge and Jury.”

“Because that system is flawless.”

“I don’t know what to tell you. Sometimes there aren’t good answers. All I know is that as your and Peter’s legal guardian, I can’t tell you that it’s okay to go around constantly getting into fights.”

“You know, you’re allowed to call yourselves our dads.”

He let out a theatrical gasp. “Steve! Steven!”

You heard footsteps before Steve rushed in with wild eyes. “What is it?”

“She did it, she called me dad first.”

Steve scrubs his hand down his face as you lean down to facepalm. “Tony, you scared me.”

“You’re fine, everyone is. And it’s a white lie anyway. She said that we can refer to ourselves as their dads. Thought you should know.”

Steve glances at you, still hunched over on the bed. “Well, that’s progress, but I think she might fire you before you even get the chance to hear it from her if you keep embarrassing her like this.”

“Thanks, dad.”

Steve looks shocked and ecstatic.

“Alright, fine. I deserved that. Steve, tell your daughter that she’s not allowed to punch any more kids, even if they’re being little pricks.”

Steve shoots a look at Tony.

“Don’t you “language” me. She’s in high school, she doesn’t need to be sheltered from the wonderful world of cursing." "Fine, but can we all agree that we should reign it in around Peter?”

“Sure. Square deal. Y/n?”

“Seems fair.”

“Good, now that we’re on the same page, which little prick was it this time?”

“No one. We were discussing theoreticals.”

“Also, Steve, that didn’t sound nearly disappointed enough. I was really counting on that quiet disappointment you do so well.”

“Well, it’s theoretical, so it’s fine, right?”

“You two are going to be the worst team, aren’t you?”

—0—

Peter pulls you out of your thoughts as he bounds over. Right, reality. Where Iron Man is clunking along next to Steve who’s making his way over languidly.

“I’m going to kill him. I can already see the headlines. ‘Iron Man dies at the hands of his daughter. Her statement: He had it coming.’”

Matt laughs at you again. It’s a carefree, throaty sound you’ve only heard on rare occasions. “You might want to think of a better defense if I’m going to get you out of that one.”

If for Matt’s genuine amusement in the matter alone, you’ll let this whole Iron Man stunt slide.

Peter gives you a side hug before he moves onto Matt. “Hi, Matt. I’m Peter. I’m uh, putting my hand out for a handshake.”

Matt smiles, letting go of your hand to extend his right hand to Peter. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Peter. I’ve heard so much about you.” For a moment, Matt’s concerned about Peter’s heart rate, but when the rest of his vitals seem fine, he lets it go. For a moment, something familiar about it snags on Matt’s brain. It wouldn’t be too far fetched to assume that he’s met him on patrol at some point. Then Matt remembers that the kid is fifteen and tries not to outwardly react about how ridiculous the notion is.

“Really? I’ve heard a lot about you too.” Peter’s voice brings Matt out of his thoughts.

Matt chuckles. “Of course. You’re the staple in at least half of y/n’s stories.”

“Alright, alright, move it, kid.” Iron Man pushes through. “You’ll have all night to make friends. The dads need to meet the guy our daughter’s fallen for.”

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers, your daughter speaks very highly of you,” Matt says, hands resting on the top of his cane. Matt notes that Steve’s body reads differently than the average human’s— due to the serum, he guesses. It’ll take some time before he can read him at all.

“She speaks the same about you, Matt. And it’s Steve.”

“Steve.” Matt extends a hand.

Steve takes it in a firm grip and shakes it. “This is Tony, our resident drama queen.”

“That’s Mr. Stark to you.”

“Uh, Mr. Stark. I’m glad to meet you.” He extends a hand to Tony. This time it’s met with cold metal. “So, what is this, Mark 349?”

“She already told you about my toys?”

“Actually, most people know what Iron Man is.”

“Right. But you didn’t say, Iron Man. You said Mark 349. Those were model numbers. So, either y/n’s been talking about me, or you’re a fanboy.”

Matt chuckles. “While I admire your work since you stopped selling weapons, my knowledge is all thanks to y/n.”

“I figured. Since I restarted the system after the Mandarin threat.”

“Ah.”

After a second of awkward silence, Steve swoops in. “So, now that you’re done showing off, can we sit down and have a family dinner?”

“Sure thing, babe.” The suit opens up and Tony steps out, falling into step with Matt on the way to the table. “I know you have to be manly and can’t show it, but didn’t that intimidate you at least a little bit?” He asks, leaning in.

“Mr. Stark, no one here has to put on a superhero suit to intimidate me. Knowing how much y/n loves the three of you, and how much she values your opinions, is enough to intimidate me.”

“Good answer.” Tony claps a hand on Matt’s shoulder. “Come on, table’s over here. I’ll let y/n lead you.”

“Sounds good.”

Peter bounds around, setting the table as Steve and Tony serve the food. Once everyone’s sitting, Tony starts in on Matt.

“So, y/n tells us you’re a criminal defense attorney. What made you think: Hey, I’d like to defend assholes for a living.”

“Not criminal, just defense. My partner and I have a reputation for defending the good people of New York. If my goal was to defend assholes, I’d be almost as rich as you, Mr. Stark.”

“Successful lawyers make good money, I’ll give you that. But even the richest lawyer in the city doesn't make close to what I do. I know because I probably have them on retainer. That’s neither here nor there, though. Let’s move straight to the big question. What are your intentions with our daughter?”

“Really, dad?” You and Peter ask at the same time, making Matt grin.

“You’re next, Pete. What’s the name of that girl you like? Mary?”

“Michelle.” Peter murmurs.

“Don’t think she’s off the hook. We firmly believe in equality in this house. Women can abuse men too, kiddies.”

Matt notes that Peter’s heart starts beating even faster in his chest at the mention of this Michelle. He has to keep reminding himself that he’s dining with a powered family. This is Peter’s resting heartbeat; he’s not about to have a heart attack.

“MJ is just in my decathlon group, dad. You know that. We’re friends. It’s cool.”

“Yeah. Whatever you say.” Tony states. “So, Matt, you’ve had some time to come up with a practiced answer. What are you doing with y/n?”

“Uh, last I checked I was dating her.” He leans toward you, stage whispering. “I’m still your boyfriend, right?”

You chuckle. “Yes, Matt.”

Matt sits straight again, clears his throat. “Uh, yes. We’re dating.”

“Cute. I was looking for a little more substance.”

“Well, I love her. I don’t have any ulterior motives for being with her if that’s what concerns you. But I don’t have much else to tell you. We haven’t quite got around to discussing ‘to have and to hold’ and all that.”

“It does concern me. Being who we are, it wouldn’t be the first time someone tried to get to us through our kids.”

Matt lets out a breath, tries to put himself in Tony's shoes for a minute. “I didn’t even know you were related until a month ago.” He stops and takes a breath. “Listen, I understand that you’re protective of your family. But you don’t have anything to worry about where I’m concerned. If my word means anything to you.”

“That’s as much as I can expect right now, I guess.”

Matt nods. “So, why don’t you tell me what it was like raising— and being raised with— y/n.”

“Steve, why don’t you start?” Tony prompts.

“Uh, alright. She took a little while to warm up to us— she was 15 when we adopted her. She still had strong memories with their birth parents.”

Matt nods. “What made you two want to adopt someone who was 3 years away from being out of the system?”

It’s Tony who answers. “The way we saw it, everyone had that exact thought process. If we adopted her, she wouldn’t have to make do with whatever she could find the minute she turned 18. She could take her time, and hopefully, by then, realize that she had a support system. People who love her.”

“Well, it seems to me that you succeeded. It’s clear how much she loves you.”

“Yeah, it happened slowly. She was very guarded at first.” Tony continues. “Peter would come to watch me tinker around, and at first she would follow at a distance, feigning interest. I knew she was starting to trust us when she stopped following him around all the time. Then she went off to college and left Peter with us. Yet another reason I’m glad we found her.” He turns to you. “You should get to be his sister, not his mom.”

“Yeah, I’m making the most of it. Going out, dating hot studs.” You bump shoulders with Matt.

Matt laughs. “Yeah, matronly isn’t a word I’d use to describe you.”

“God, I hope not.”

His laughter melts into a little smile before he leans in and presses a sweet kiss to your temple. At the resulting silence, Matt switches gears. “So, Peter, you’ve been quiet.”

“I figured dad was talking enough for all of us.”

Matt chuckles. “Well, why don’t you tell me about yourself, Peter? You’re… 15, right?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Do you have any hobbies when you’re not at school?”

“I study a lot. I actually like math and science, so that’s cool, I guess. I work out a little.”

Matt hears the half-truth in his voice and the way his heart skips but doesn’t comment on it. “Oh yeah, what type of workouts do you do?”

“Uh, aerobics, a little bit of weight lifting. You know.”

“Have you ever tried boxing?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“You seem like you’d be good at it.”

“I— uh, I don’t want to sound ignorant or anything but—”

“You’re wondering how I can pick up on something like that.”

Peter lets out a breath of relief. “Yeah.”

“It’s okay, I’d rather you ask questions than tiptoe around me. The only thing that offends me is pity. I can’t see— not like everyone else, but I’ve learned to pay attention to my other senses, especially in a new environment. So, I could hear you bounding down the hall when you heard us walk in. I can even feel your energy, to an extent. If you channeled that, you could be good.”

“Do you box, Matt?” Steve sounds surprised.

“Uh, my dad did. He wanted me to use my head, not my fists. Much to the dismay of eight-year-old me, he refused to teach me.”

“What does he do now?”

“Uh, not much of anything. He died when I was eleven.”

“I’m sorry to hear it.”

“Thanks, but it was a long time ago. I still miss him, of course, but I’ve learned to be happy again.” He says, squeezing your hand. Matt doesn’t mention how few and far between those happy moments were before he met you, and still are some days. He’s being enough of a downer already.

“Wow, life hasn’t let up on you, has it?” Tony asks.

“I think it’s starting to.” Matt smiles.

—0—

Throughout the rest of the night, you move to the sofa, then to the ground with a board game. Peter asks to be on Matt’s team for a round, and Matt tries not to look like he won the lottery. He doesn’t hide it very well. By the end of the night, it’s hard for you to believe that anyone was ever unsure about Matt.

“I had a great time tonight. I’m glad I finally got to meet you.” Matt tells the room as you’re getting ready to leave.

“Likewise,” Tony states, extending his hand to Matt, and telling him as much.

Matt’s fingers barely brush Tony’s before he reaches forward with more confidence. “Mr. Stark.”

“Matthew.”

Steve is next to bid farewell to Matt, but he waits for Matt to offer his hand. When Matt does, Steve takes it in a firm grip, pulling him forward for a firm pat on the back. “Matt, you seem like a good kid. I couldn’t have hoped for y/n to bring home anyone better.”

Matt ducks his head. “Thanks, Steve. I don’t know how accurate that is, but thank you.”

“If it helps, I’m still watching you. Closely.” Tony pipes up.

Matt chuckles. “Actually, it does. Wouldn’t want to exhaust all my best attributes on the first meeting.”

“Did you hear that Steve, Peter? He’s holding out on us.”

Peter finally speaks up. “Well, I can’t wait to get to know you better. You seem cool, Matt. Plus, my sister is happy to have you around, so that’s all that matters.”

“Well, of course, she’s the one I’m in a relationship with, but Peter I do care about what you guys think.”

“I know— I mean, I don’t know but that’s not what I meant. What I meant was that her being happy should be enough for us even if we don’t like who she’s with. Not that we don’t like you!” He lets out a sigh of defeat. “Don’t stop me or anything, anybody. Go ahead and let me dig myself a hole.”

Matt laughs. “Peter it’s alright, I understand.”

“Okay, good. I mean, you seem cool, but we don’t know you yet so I didn’t know how you’d react, so I panicked.”

“Alright, Pete. don’t hurt yourself.” Tony says, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I should stop,” Peter mumbles where only Matt can hear it but everyone gets the gist of his defeated mumbling anyway. “It was nice meeting you, Matt.”

—0—

As you lay next to Matt in bed, you can’t stop replaying the events of the night over in your head. You can’t help but wonder if Matt was being polite, or if he’s trying to figure out if your family is something he can handle. You hate yourself for being so insecure, for wondering if Matt’s going to think this is all too much and leave you. But you can’t help it. You love your family, but it’s hard when one aspect or another scares so many off. It’s worse when it doesn’t happen right away.

It’s Matt’s voice that brings you out of your thoughts. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything.”

You sigh. “I was thinking about earlier.”

He runs his hand along your side. “Anything I should be thinking about too?”

“No. I was just wondering what you thought about everyone.”

“Oh. I understand why it would be hard to ask me. I mean, it’s not like you’re laying in my arms or anything.”

You roll your eyes. “Shut up, Matthew.”

He laughs. “I mean it." His voice is soft. "I did have a good time tonight. After Tony stopped interrogating me, it was great.”

“I’m sorry about that. I know dads think it’s their job to intimidate the boyfriend.”

Matt shakes his head, pulling you closer. “It’s fine. He succeeded, though. He was intimidating. I was expecting Steve to be more intimidating than he was, and Peter was cute.”

You laugh. “Yeah, that’s my brother. Adorable. He’s not usually as quiet as he was tonight.” You pause. “I’m glad it wasn't too bad, though.”

He chuckles. “Me too. Even Daredevil would have a hard time surviving that fight.”

Matt doesn’t realize his mistake until you question him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Daredevil?” You laugh. “Why would you say Daredevil and not like, Captain Marvel, or Jennifer Walters?”

Matt’s pride gets in the way of his panic at that. “Wha— you don’t— you don’t think Daredevil is badass?” He sputters.

“I mean, sure, but saying he wouldn’t win a fight with Iron Man and Captain America isn’t saying much.” Before Matt can form a response to that, you continue. “Anyway, what’s it to you? You know the guy?”

Matt’s pause is this side of too long.

“Oh my god, you do!” You turn to face him. “Who is he? Have I met him?”

Matt chuckles. “Uh, yeah. You’ve met him.”

“Did I like him?”

“I hope so, since, you know, you’re dating him.” Matt’s tone is aiming for light. He hopes he makes it there.

“Ugh, fine. If you don’t want to out him you can tell me. I get it.”

“No, I’m serious. I’m Daredevil.”

You sit up, staring as he follows suit, flashing you an apologetic smile. You search his face for any sign of a lie or joke. You see none. “What the fuck, man.”

Matt doesn’t know what to do with that. “Uh, are you mad?” Your breathing doesn’t suggest that you are, but he’s having a hard time trusting himself right now.

“Oh Matt, I’m not mad. It’s just—” You laugh. “Of course my blind boyfriend— you’re going to have to explain that later, by the way— is fucking Daredevil.”

“Only when you’re not around to do it.” He grins.

It takes a minute to register. “Oh my god, Matt. Now I’m having images of you in the suit and— ugh stop it.”

He throws his head back laughing. “I mean if you’re into it…”

“Shut the hell up, Matthew.” You shove him onto his side.

He cackles. “Someone—” He laughs. “Someone’s defensive.”

“I don’t know, you can’t seem to let it go.”

“Objection.”

“You can’t objection your way out of this, counselor.” You lean down to capture his lips with yours.

He smiles into the kiss, biting your lip and tugging. He noses his way around your face, pressing kisses wherever he can reach. “This is by far— the best reaction— I’ve gotten— to this news.” He breathes between kisses.

“Well, I hope you don’t make innuendos every time you tell someone.” You murmur against his lips.

He laughs before sobering up, running his hand along your side, enjoying the feeling of your body against his. “So, you’re okay?”

“Yes, Matt. You’re not the first costumed vigilante I’ve met.” You remind him as you fall to lay at his side.

He takes your hand, bringing it to his lips to place a kiss there. “I’m so glad you know now.”

“Me too.” You smile. “Oh my god, my dads have been looking for you.”

Matt tenses beneath you. “Sweetheart, uh, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell them.” He murmurs.

“Oh, of course not. I only meant, they respect what you’re doing out there. Wait, you know Spider-Man, don't you?”

"As much as one can know anyone in our line of work. We don't know each other's identities."

You let out a laugh. "You should mention me to him sometime."

“You know him?”

“Very well.”

Matt raises his brows. “Should I be jealous?”

“Oh, god. Absolutely not. He’s— he might as well be my brother.”

Matt relaxes at the truth in your voice. “Alright. Well, now that identities have been revealed and all that, we both have to work in the morning.”

“I love you, Matt.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

—0—

Matt's out on patrol days later when Spider-Man lands on the roof next to him.

"Hey, Horn-head."

Matt nods in his direction. "Webhead."

Spider-Man immediately launches into banter but Matt isn't listening. He’s too busy concentrating on the kid’s resting heart rate. Well, not quite resting, but for someone with the acrobatic capabilities of Spider-Man, the swing here shouldn’t have exerted him enough for his heart to sound like that. Then it hits him. Peter’s heartbeat at dinner; his half-truths about working out, the similarities between the sound of the mechanics in his suit and Stark’s. He thinks back on your conversation that night you found out who he is. He might as well be my brother. Sneaky.

“Hey, double D. You alright over there?”

“Does your family know who you are?” Matt hears Peter’s heart double at the question.

“Uh, yeah. They do. Why do you ask?” Peter asks, terrified of even someone like Daredevil knowing who he is.

“Just wondering.”

“Why now?” When Matt takes a minute to answer, Peter forgets his panic and instead, sympathy for the man takes over. “That was such a random question that to you, it must never be far from your mind.”

Matt smiles at how fast Peter changed gears. It’s clear that superheroing would be part of him whether Stark and Rogers had come along or not. “You know, P— kid, you’re the real deal, aren’t you?”

“Hmm?”

“I heard how nervous you got when I started talking about identities. But compassion took over so quickly.” Matt has to stop himself from remarking that it’s not only the family business to Peter. “You’re not doing this because you think it’s what you should do with those powers, are you?”

Peter shrugs. “I guess not. That’s why I started, but the longer I do it the more I realize that it’s not a thing I do it’s a thing that does me.” There’s a pause that’s this side of too long. “Listen, I’m a science nerd. Clearly English isn’t my forte.”

Matt laughs at that. “I understood, even if that was a linguistic fumble of catastrophic proportions.”

“Wow, English major? Wouldn’t have pinned you for— actually, I have no idea what I’d pin you for. I can’t even crack a joke about what field of expertise I think you have because you’re so mysterious all the time.”

“Alright, let’s go find some muggers or something. Neither of us came here to chat.”

“I did. I’m always here to chat. But we can chat and beat up muggers. I do it all the time.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

“You hear something somewhere?”

“Always.”

“That’s gotta be rough. Does that mean we’re friends? Because we could’ve been on our way a while ago but you chose to stay and talk to me.”

“I’m learning that people like us have to make time for that otherwise our instincts will drive us to go find someone in trouble to save every waking moment, then before we know it our lives will have passed by without us. It feels selfish, but it’s the way it is.”

“Wow, we’re getting kind of heavy tonight. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine, Spidey.”

“Good. Because I was thinking, you know what’s interesting, Mr. Mysterious?”

“What’s that?” Matt asks, tone amused.

“That every time we get anywhere near actually talking about you, as a person, not a vigilante, you suddenly hear a mugger we can go punch.”

“You’re not taking your mask off either.”

“My family has a reputation. I can’t risk it with what I do.” As he follows Matt down to the street, closer to their targets, Peter scans the van they’re heading toward, finding it full of weapons. “Uh, these aren’t muggers.”

“No, they aren't.” Matt grins. When he notices Peter's heart kick up again, the grin falls from his face. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good.”

Matt doesn’t need the hearing he has to know Peter’s lying. “You’ve never done anything like this, have you?”

“Well, I mean, there were these guys selling weapons made from alien tech this one time, then my phone went off and this guy trying to buy a gun almost got shot because they thought it was his phone so I had to step in and I told them to shoot at me instead and—”

“Hey, Spidey, you don't have to do this. In fact—”

“No, I’m good. I’m good.”

“Okay, well I changed my mind.”

“What?”

“This seems kind of dumb, just the two of us going to confront a group of guys with a van full of weapons. We should move on for the night.”

“Whatever you say, DD.”

—0—

Matt comes crawling through your window and rips his mask off. “Peter is Spider-Man?”

You lock your phone as your brain tries to catch up with the events that barreled through the window.

“Okay, babe, can you close the window before you go around exclaiming people’s secret identities?”

He rolls his eyes, but more at himself than you before he shuts the window and turns to you again. “Spider-Man is fifteen?”

“Daredevil is blind?”

He sighs. “Yeah, alright.”

“So, how’d you find out?”

“I recognized him from dinner. I knew there was something familiar about how different he reads from everybody else, but I couldn’t put my finger on it at the time.”

"Does he know that you know?"

"No, I figured even if he was willing to keep my secret, Tony monitors him through his suit. And it feels irresponsible to ask a kid to lie to his parents." He goes to sit on the side of the bed.

"Hey, get changed first."

"What?"

"Your suit is filthy. Don't put that in our bed."

"It's not filthy."

"It's sweaty at best. At worst it has all kinds of blood and piss on it from fighting in New York City streets."

"I would know." He mumbles, stripping as he walks to the shower.

—0—

When he comes to bed— this time in sweatpants— you curl up next to him. “Sorry, but that’s where I draw the line. No superhero suits in bed.”

“I thought you liked that idea.” He says with a cheeky smirk.

“I do, but only in a fantasy setting where I’m safe from questionable body fluids.”

“Yeah, you win.” He turns to kiss your temple.

“You know, Matt, now that you know that Peter is Spider-Man, I can tell you how much he looks up to you.”

Matt raises his brows. Really? With parents like yours?”

“He looks up to them too, but they’re his dads. They’ll never be cool to him. Besides, they’re all business and doing things on a worldwide scale. Sometimes space is involved too. You’re doing the same thing he does and your fighting style is way cooler than theirs, if I do say so myself.”

He grins at that. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. God knows that flexibility has benefited me more than once.”

He hums through a grin before he kisses your temple. “Glad I could be of service.”

“So what did you two do tonight?”

“Like specifics?”

“I thought it was pretty clear that’s what I was asking,” you say with no malice. More confusion, a little teasing.

“Okay.” He says, baffled. “I’m used to people only being okay with it because they have only a vague idea of what I do.”

“Okay, well, we’ve established that I’m not your average civilian, spill the tea, Murdock.”

He laughs. “What?”

“The tea, the beans, gossip, come on.”

“Is that a saying now?”

“Yes, old man. Even my dads say that. And one of them is 90.”

“Okay, a few things, we’re the same age—”

“Clearly not in spirit.”

“And second,” he continues instead of responding to that. “I would pay real money to hear Steve say that unironically.”

“How much?”

“What?”

“How much money, Matt? I can get him to say it in front of you.”

“Babe, your dad is a billionaire. If you want money go ask him.”

“I don’t want money, I want the thrill of victory. Speaking of: who’s ass did you and my brother kick tonight?”

“Well, when I realized it was him, I took a minute to talk to him about secret identities. Then I heard a truck full of weapons and we took off in that direction.”

“You took my 15-year-old brother to take out arms dealers?!” You give him a light punch to the shoulder.

“If you’d let me finish, I was about to tell you that he got nervous, but tried to play it off when we got there. When I realized that the whole friendly neighborhood Spider-Man thing wasn’t a gimmick, I suggested we turn around. And we gotta work on your punch.”

“Wow, okay. I wasn't trying to hurt you but if you want to spar, I'm not afraid to kick a blind guy's ass."

"And I'm not afraid to hit a girl."

"Historically speaking, a lot of people aren't. But we're off topic now. Did Peter listen when you suggested leaving?"

“He still tried to act like he was fine, so I channeled everything Foggy has ever said to me about being a reckless dumbass who dives headfirst into danger. It didn’t take much convincing to get him to move on.”

“Well, I’m proud of you for realizing you were in over your head and leaving, even if it was only for his sake.”

“Don’t be too proud. I helped Peter take out a few muggers then circled back around to the van alone and took them out.”

“Of course you did. It's good to know that you can distinguish a bad idea from a good one, though. As much as you shouldn't have gone alone, thank you for looking out for him. He’s always trying to go on earth saving missions with our dads. Tony made a deal that he could use his powers as long as he didn’t take on too much and kept up his grades. All three of us are glad he has a street-level hero he looks up to.”

Matt’s stomach does something funny at that. “That means a lot to me.” He pauses. “You think they’d be okay with you dating a vigilante?”

“Well, it’s not like it’s their decision.”

“I know it’s between you and me. But you have a good relationship with your family so I do care about their opinions.”

“Matt, What do you think Peter is? What do you think Tony started out as? Don’t you remember the reports when no one knew who Iron Man was or the trial that followed? Steve wasn’t actually a captain. Captain America was a wartime poster boy. He went against direct orders— with the help of Peggy Carter and my grandfather— and freed hundreds of soldiers. My brother is a third generation vigilante squared.”

Matt laughs. “Squared?”

“There was Anthony Stark, then Tony, Peter makes the third generation. Add Steve in, there you go. Squared. It’s our normal. And that's if you're not counting my adventures in high school.”

He chuckles, running his hand along your arm. “Yeah. It's just that not many people know about me, and before you, the ones I’ve told haven't had the best reaction to it.”

“I'm sorry. Being so submerged in this world, I sometimes forget that it isn't like that for everyone. I wish it was easier for people to accept.”

“Well, it is illegal in my case. I kind of have to sit there and take it when they decide to lecture me about my life choices.”

“Well Matt, hopefully, this will be the start of a support system as far as Daredevil is concerned.”

He turns and gives you a peck on the temple. “Even if accepting this part of me isn’t a big deal to you, it is to me. So thank you.”

—0—

Matt’s home, working on a case when he hears a knock on the door. It doesn’t take much assessment for him to recognize Tony waiting impatiently on the other side.

“Hey, Matt.” Tony greets when Matt comes to the door.

“Uh, hi. Y/n didn’t say she was expecting you.”

“Is she here?”

“No, she went out. Do—”

“Perfect. I’m going to come in now, so you move.”

Matt gapes at Tony’s audacity (though, he doesn’t know what he expected) but takes a step back.

“So, if you’re not here to see y/n, what brings you here?”

“Can’t I drop by to chat with you?”

“I guess. I thought I’d have some sort of heads up if that was the case, but you’re here, so—”

“Good, let’s sit.”

Matt follows Tony over to the couch as if Tony’s the host here. “So, what did you want to ‘chat’ about?”

“You.”

“What about me?”

“As you know, family means a lot to y/n, so the four of us are very close. If something’s wrong, I will find out about it. So will Captain America.”

“Am I missing something here? Did she tell you I did something?”

“No. Should I be concerned?”

“No. Sometimes she’ll get distant and I don’t know if I did something wrong, but she’s never said anything about it.”

“Yeah, that happens sometimes. You just have to pull her back, remind her that you want to be there for her.”

“She does it with you guys too?”

“Not so much anymore. But when we were new to her, it happened often.”

Matt nods. “Okay. Uh, thanks.”

“Yeah. Matt, I can tell she loves you. She’s never wanted to get married, but the way she looks at you…” He shakes his head. “I think, whatever it means to her, you’re the one. I want to make sure you aren't wasting her time.”

“I don't know what you want me to say. If you can read so much from facial expressions, you should know that I love her too. Like I told you when we met: I'm not going to promise that we’ll be together forever because we haven’t promised that to each other. But if you need to hear it, yeah, she’s one of the most important parts of my life. I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

Tony seems at least appeased by that. “Good. Because I don’t know what she’d do without you either.”

“She’s a strong woman— God knows she’s a stronger person than I am. She’d be sad— I hope— but she’d be fine. Didn’t think I’d have to tell you that.”

“I’m sorry, what was that? Are you implying that I don’t know my daughter?”

“Well, you’re acting like she’s this fragile thing that needs protecting. I know it’s in your nature to protect people, it’s in mine too. But with her, I’ve learned that I just need to support her. If she needs help she’ll ask for it.” He pauses. “Unless that’s what this is. Does she know you’re here?”

“God no. She despises the shovel talk. I know I touched on it briefly when we met, but I was hoping you’d be more comfortable now, one on one. I’m really not trying to scare you off.”

“Nothing’s going to scare me away from her. If you’ll excuse my bluntness, not even you, Mr. Stark.”

“Forget Daredevil.”

Matt's stomach drops.

“You’re the real man without fear here.”

It takes Matt a minute to realize that this is just a coincidence and that Tony doesn't know who he is. He hopes his face didn't tip Tony off.

“I’m glad to hear that, though. Take care of her. I know she can take care of herself, she’s been doing it for this long but—”

“She shouldn’t have to. That’s what a relationship is. Being there for each other.”

“Good. You’ve put my mind at ease, Matt. That being said, if you hurt her, you know what you’re going to have to deal with, right?”

“I’m aware, but Mr. Stark, I’d be a shitty boyfriend if I needed a threat to keep me in line.”

“That’s true. But she's got a pretty consistent track record of picking shitty boyfriends. Which— not her fault. She’s trying to get out there and most guys are garbage. I would know.”

“Because you’ve been that guy before?”

“Actually yes. I’m not proud of it, but I was that guy when I was younger. It wasn’t malicious, more of a defense mechanism, but reasons don’t matter.”

“Great, congratulations on changing your ways. Do you have any other points you feel you need to touch on before she has a chance to defend me or herself?”

“No, I think we’re done here.” Tony starts making his way to the door. When he gets there he turns around. “Oh, and I’d appreciate it if this conversation stayed between us.”

“I’m not going to run crying to her, but don’t ask me to keep secrets from y/n. It’s taken me a long time, but that’s not how we do things.”

“You know, I was wondering what she saw in you. That mild-mannered, good Catholic boy thing is all an act, isn’t it?”

Matt just raises his brows. “It’s part of me. Most people have a public persona they put on to be polite. But don’t think for a second that that’s all I am. But you might already know that if you bothered to get to know me instead of scrutinizing and judging my every move. It’s like I said earlier. I understand that you’re protective. What parent isn't? And I know how much you mean to her so I’m trying to have some sort of relationship with you. It would be nice if that went both ways.”

Before Tony can respond, he notices Matt’s head tilt to the side right before the door unlocks and you step in.

“Oh, uh, hey dad. Wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“I was wondering if you really lived here. I’ve had my eye on a penthouse in midtown for a while now. I could set you up there.”

You let out a laugh, setting your things down. “Dad, I’m happy here.”

“Didn’t think you’d go for industrial, but okay.” He glances around.

“I’m going for accomplishing something myself.” You give Matt a peck on the cheek on the way to put your things down. “Hey, babe.” You come back and address your dad. “So, to what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I just came to have a little heart to heart with Matt, here.”

“And how did that go?” You glance between the two.

“Good, I gained some respect for the kid.”

“Well, it’s about time.”

“Yeah, I’ve been a little hard on him.”

“I know.”

“Can you blame me?”

“Yeah, but I love you so I probably won’t for very long.”

“Great, let me know when you’re done holding that grudge.”

“I’m mostly done.” You shrug.

“Perfect. And all jokes aside, I’m proud of you. You found what you wanted to do, and you did the work, you got there. Here you are, supporting yourself, leading a semblance of a normal life. Promise I’ll stop trying to scare part of that away.”

“I appreciate it.”

He steps forward, taking you into his arms. “Love you, kid.”

“Love you too, dad.”

He steps back, patting Matt’s shoulder. “Come on, bring it in, you’re part of the family now.”

Matt hesitates, but returns the embrace. “Does this mean I get to call you Tony now?”

“Sure.” Tony steps back.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, why was my dad really here?”

“He was giving me the shovel talk.”

“I wish that surprised me. You know, if he bothered to get to know you instead of immediately viewing you as a threat he would've known it wasn't necessary.”

Matt lets out a soft laugh.

“What?”

“I told him the same thing.”

“What did he say?”

“Nothing. That's when you walked in.”

“I'm amazed, Matt. You did what all the Avengers combined could never do.”

“And what's that?”

“You left Tony Stark speechless.”

“Yeah, you can tell he's used to everyone in his life working for him. Or at least not used to regular people like me challenging him. He wanted me to keep you in the dark about it.”

“That's because he knows I'll be mad about it.”

“I told him that I don't keep secrets from you.”

“I know that's how it should be, but that's really sweet. Most people are scared of him. Especially boyfriends. As much as I hate it, he's scared away more than a couple gold diggers.”

“Then it gave me time to find you.” He kisses your temple.

“Matt, you need to stop. I can only awe so many times.”

He laughs. “Anyway, I'd be more scared if Steve cornered me.”

“Oh yeah, he's got the whole quiet disappointment thing going. It's very effective. Tony has moods. They blow over. You get used to it and learn how to challenge him. Seems you’ve got that part down.”

Matt chuckles. “Yeah, it may have earned me some respect but I don’t think it made him like me more. Besides, Steve would come with a legitimate reason to threaten me.”

“Then don’t give him one.”

“Sweetheart, I would never hurt you in any way. Not on purpose. But I have violent tendencies. That sounds awful; I don’t mean it how it sounds. That side of me will never turn against you, ever. But I do let it out. I channel it in the best way I know how. That’s half the reason I do what I do as Daredevil. But it wouldn’t be the first time what I do became a problem in a relationship.”

“Matt, even if— worst case scenario— one of your enemies finds out who you are and comes after me to get to you, it still won’t be your fault. I understand that this isn’t something you could give up, and not because it’s an outlet. I know it makes you feel good. I tried the hero gig for a while.”

“You did?” He seems impressed.

“Yeah, after my parents and uncle died, when we went into the system, I started getting into fights. I was so angry at the world, then when I saw kids getting picked on at school I thought: what’s stopping me? Nobody’s doing anything and all this kid is going to get is a slap on the wrist if I tell a teacher. The only thing that ever stopped me was knowing I’d get in trouble. But all of a sudden I didn’t have any adults I respected around me. No one who could guilt-trip me later. So I started fighting bullies. Then my dads adopted my brother and me. I kept getting into fights, so my dads made a deal with me.”

—0—

“Another fight? You’re killing me, kid.” Tony started. “We can’t keep coming in and saving you. Next time this happens, you’re getting expelled.”

“Yeah, I was in the room with the principal, too.”

“Do not take that tone with me.” Tony let out a breath and a mumbled “fuck. Steve, a little help, here?”

“Do you have anything to say for yourself? You were quiet in the office.”

“It’s the same as always. I retaliated against a bully and I was the one who got in trouble while that shitbag didn’t even get talked to. Not that it would’ve mattered.”

“What did he do?”

“He asked this girl out, she said no, and he wouldn’t stop bothering her. She tried telling teachers but they said that there wasn’t enough evidence to do anything about it. They told her to start wearing looser clothes, long sleeves, etc. So I went and threatened him. I’m just sorry it backfired on her too.”

“What are you talking about?”

“She got suspended too.”

Steve and Tony share a resigned look.

“Hey, Happy?”

“Already turning around, boss.”

“Thanks, Hap.”

~*~

When you got home from school later that day, Tony and Steve had a meal set up and were waiting for you in the kitchen.

“Is this an intervention?”

“It’s an opportunity.” Tony corrected.

“Alright…” You sat at the bar and bit into the sandwich.

“How would you like to be an Avenger?”

You dropped your food on the plate. “What?”

“Not now, but in time. We were trying to think of incentives for you to stop getting into trouble at school.”

“I know I’m pushing my luck here, but training me to fight is the way to do that?”

“I know, that crossed our minds too. But there would be conditions. If you want to train to help us fight bad guys, you can’t get into any more fights.”

“So, to be clear, In order to train to get into bigger fights, I’m not allowed to get into small fights.”

“Exactly. Glad we’re on the same page. No more fights unless it’s with supervision and get your grades up. What do you think?”

“I don’t know if I can do it. I’m supposed to stand by while other kids are suffering? Like the shit most of them go through at home isn’t enough, they have to deal with bullies at school too?”

Steve came around the counter and sat next to you. “When you’re like us, when injustice hits you to your very core like this, one of the hardest lessons to learn is that you can’t save everybody. After fighting wars and going on endless missions, I’m still learning that. In a few years, though, you’re going to be done with high school and there’s going to be a new group of kids that you won’t be able to help. As much as you want to, you can’t threaten or fight every bully. I know that with everything you’ve been through, school feels pointless. But your education is important. Do you know how many fields of work there are that are geared toward helping people?”

“A lot.” You murmured.

“A lot.” He agrees.

“Not that it matters, but a few of them pay pretty well, too.” Tony chimed in.

You and Steve looked at him, incredulous.

“Alright, fine. I’m thinking out loud, here. You know what you have to have before you can start learning about any of those fields?”

“A high school diploma?”

“That’s right. You’re a smart kid, you just have to start putting effort into your education again.”

“And in the meantime, focus on helping instead of hurting,” Steve adds. “You’re doing it for the victims anyway, right?”

“Yeah.”

“From now on, when you see someone getting hurt or picked on, focus on removing them from that situation and comforting them.”

“But I’m not good at— I don’t know how to help people like that.”

“Most people don’t. Your heart is in the right place. Learn. Ask them what would make them feel better. Sometimes just being there helps.”

You nod.

“Yeah?” Tony asks.

“Yeah, I’ll give it a shot.”

“Great. If by the end of this month you don’t get into any more fights, we’ll start your training. As long as you hold up your end, you can keep training with us. Deal?” Tony extended his hand to you.

“Deal.” You took his hand and shook it before following suit with Steve.

“Alright, we shook on it. We’re all people of our word here, so there’s no going back.” Steve warned.

—0—

"So, by the next year, I was out there saving the world with the best of them. It is the family business, after all. I had all the opportunity and tech I could dream of at my disposal.”

“Why’d you quit?”

“This’ll always be my life. But I wanted to have my own path. And I learned that Steve was onto something when he told me to help the person in trouble instead of going after the bully. It's why I decided to become a psychiatrist. People will always face an unjust world. I can't remove that aspect of the world on a scale that matters. No one can. But I can help people cope. Who knows, one day I could pick it up again.” You let out a breath. “I’m tempted to do it if only to distract myself from all the supers around me. If there’s anything that gets me about all this, it’s the constant worry. I know that someone I’m close to— more than likely a few people I’m close to— will die before their time because they had to do this. Wanda already had to go through that. God, I can’t imagine what I’d do if something happened to Peter. But I’d drive myself crazy if I let myself dwell on that. With what I’ve been raised around, it’s no surprise that my boyfriend is a superhero too, whether I knew it from the get-go or not.”

As much as he doesn't agree with it, Matt tries to push down the well of emotions you opened up-- unbeknownst to you-- when you called him a superhero. When you compared him to the heroes that surround you.

“It’s almost like a religion. Everyone I know has powers or something close to it. Everybody is so invested in their jobs, it’s like they’re never off the clock. And how can I fault them for that when they’re saving lives?”

“Hey, hey.” He pulls you closer, giving you a peck on your temple, noticing your sudden intensity.

“It’s fine, I’m fine.”

“It’s okay not to be, you know.”

You let out a breath. “You sound like my dad. Steve.” You tack on before continuing. “I love my family. Extended, adopted and all. I just wish we could get through one night on a semi-regular basis without a mission interrupting or without a mention of the goddamned incident. Like, can't we be normal for one night?”

“I’m sorry. And I'm sorry that I didn't come with a disclaimer when you fell for the mild-mannered blind man.”

“Matt, that may have been what drew me to you, but few people are better equipped to deal with everything that comes with me. Anyway, it shouldn't have been so surprising. You were still charming, idealistic, and soft-hearted. Now I know that you use your degree and backflip off buildings to save people.”

He lets out a soft laugh. "Speaking of backflipping off buildings to save people, why are your dads okay with Peter being Spider-Man when they didn't even want you standing up to bullies at school?"

"The way Peter does it isnt disruptive. And he's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, you know. He somehow beats up muggers and makes light of it. He doesn't have that blinding rage that I do. I was in danger of taking it too far."

"You're lucky you had them to guide you through it. I—" he lets out a breath. "I know exactly how that feels. When I was a kid I got into a lot of fights too. I can't say that they were all as noble as the ones you've told me about. But I learned. There was a priest at the orphanage. No one wanted to admit they got beat up by a blind kid but he saw right through it."

"You know I’m surrounded by heroes, most of them seem so noble. And the ones who aren’t are mysterious or on a completely different moral plane. I started to wonder if I'd ever find somebody who truly understood me. Matt, You’re all the idealism of a hero, but you’re grounded and real.”

He turns to catch your lips with his. “I can’t believe how lucky I am either. You know about Elektra. I’ve always known we were toxic to each other but I didn’t think I’d ever find anyone who understood me like she did. Now, with you, I get that understanding— better, even— and a healthy relationship.”


End file.
